


The Requiem of Kate

by Old School Jones (SalemDae_45)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Female-Centric, Gen, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Spoilers, side Neal/Kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/Old%20School%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were Bonnie and Claude. We were always together, thick and thin, no matter what happens. What was Kate thinking before she met her demise?</p>
<p>originally posted on 09/17/2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Requiem of Kate

It was a cold December. You and I were staying at a five star hotel and we were waiting for the next con. I can still remember the taste of Bordeaux wine and your favorable kisses. I can just remember the fireplace and how we were lying on the rug, enjoying each other company.  
  
Neal, you were always courteous and gentle: you knew how to treat me, even when I don’t deserve it. I know I missed up many cons but you never once blamed me.  _There were always a next time_ , you always said. The same smile on your face which gave me some satisfaction, despite knowing it was my fault it failed.  
  
I don’t remember much about the con or that night, but what I do remember is the number of times we made love. The way you moved inside me, touched me, loved me: it was magic. You were careful, making sure you didn’t hurt me. There were times I wanted you let go, release your restrained side and fuck me, but it wasn’t you. You wanted to protect me, hold me, and make me your woman and, secretly, I’m glad you didn’t go rough on me.  
  
You were always a gentleman…  
  
And I was your lady…  
  
We were Bonnie and Claude. We were always together, thick and thin, no matter what happens.  
  
Hmm, it’s a shame. You spent four years in jail thanks to me. I waited and waited and waited until I couldn’t anymore. God knows, I did try but somehow I messed with the wrong people. But I did wait because I loved you and I promised you I would.  
  
I’m still keeping that promise. I’m on the jet, waiting for you to join me.  
  
One minute and thirty-four seconds before the plane takes off. One minute and thirty-four seconds before we leave our old lives in New York and make anew in any country of our choosing. We can go back to the way we were before the damn Music Box. We can become closer and there will be no one to stop us. I don’t want to lose you again.  
  
It’s funny. I wondered what my life would have been without you. I traveled most of the world before I was a teen. I went to the most prestige boarding schools and planned to live a “dull” life: a stepford wife married to some big time businessman with three children. It would have been the life my parents wanted it for me.  
  
But, something was missing. I didn’t know what but I didn’t want to settle down, not yet.  
  
Then you came along and you were like a breath of fresh air. You were something different, something I needed. You changed my world and I haven’t looked back ever since.  
  
At times I wanted to leave you, though. I didn’t want to continue this game for the rest of my life. It would have been a time I wanted to settle down and raise a family: to live happily ever after, or whatever they write in those fairytales. You wanted the same thing. You craved it since childhood, that happy ending. I know you did. I could see in your face every time we passed by an older couple holding hands. We could have had it but the life called out to us. We, or you, didn’t want it to end. I knew one day it would have to end.  
  
Maybe I didn’t want it to end either. I loved the life as much as you do. I guess we were the same after all: the same wants, needs, and desires. We even had the same dreams. We knew this life would lead to trouble but it didn’t stop us from continuing it. We were having too much fun.  
  
I don’t regret it. I don’t regret conning. I don’t regret traveling with you. I don’t regret anything I done in my life. I regret nothing. I would do it all again just to have you.  
  
Neal, you mean the world to me. I want to be your protector, the one who holds you at night. I want to be there for you no matter how dangerous the con is. You were there for me and I want to do the same for you. Maybe leaving this fucking city will be my chance to show you what I can do for you.  
  
We are almost there. All you need to do is get on this jet and we can leave this place. No more cons, no more games, just us, drinking Bordeaux at a Spanish countryside.  
  
Thirty seconds…  
  
Why are you standing there? What are you doing? Do you want to join me so we can fly away? I hope Peter isn’t talking you out of it. Just get on the jet, please.  
  
Come on, Neal! I’m waiting for you. I’m always waiting for you, baby. Get on this jet, damnit! Are you even thinking anymore?  
  
And what is that smell?  
  
Oh God.


End file.
